


Get Me Wet

by YuugiMuffin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, M/M, Mastershipping - Freeform, anyway, fuck yall hoes, im never writing in-character kaiba again, its ooc from here on out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuugiMuffin/pseuds/YuugiMuffin
Summary: People just can't help getting wet around Kaiba Seto
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Get Me Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traumastrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumastrike/gifts).



> comm for @traumastrike thank you king :*

  
  


The bell to the Black Clown tinkled cheerfully from across the shop, and Otogi gave a little sigh. Damn, he didn’t want to do work, he wanted to look at memes. Oh well.

There were swift footsteps, and he looked up from his phone directly into the always-striking, deep blue eyes of Kaiba Seto. 

Oh great.

“What can I do for ya?” Otogi asked sarcastically.

“Hide me.”

Otogi noticed that Kaiba’s eyes, while beautiful and distracting as usual, were slightly widened in panic. It was a subtle difference, but if you were close enough, you could tell.

Kaiba climbed over the counter and hid beneath Otogi’s desk without asking. His long limbs were awkwardly curled around himself. 

“Sh.”

Otogi stared at him, shocked and more than a little confused. What the fuck?

The door slammed open, and the little bell chimed once more. A furious-looking Atem and a dripping Yuugi stomped into the building.

“My floor.” Otogi said despairingly.

“Where is he?” Atem demanded, “I saw him come in here.”

“...Who?” Otogi asked, tilting his head. He heard Kaiba shifting under the desk.

“Kaiba! He’s tall, wears a stupid coat, looks like a BITCH.”

“He made me wet.” Yuugi said, and then smirked at Otogi. He clearly wasn’t as upset about...whatever the hell had happened, as Atem was.

“Yes! He made Yuugi wet.”

Yuugi snickered, “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“HE’S DONE THIS MORE THAN ONCE?” Atem screeched. “I’m going to chop off his-”

“Die, Pharaoh!” Kaiba yelled suddenly, flying out from beneath the counter and squeezing a plastic water bottle so hard the contents sprayed all over Atem’s face and shirt.

Atem froze, jaw dropped in surprise. Yuugi let out a shriek of laughter that he quickly muffled with his hands. Kaiba smirked and rested a hand on his hip triumphantly.

“My floor.” Otogi said again.

Atem launched himself at Kaiba, “I’m going to beat you to death with my bare hands!”

“No!” Otogi yelled, “Take it outside, you guys!”

Kaiba caught Atem easily and put a hand against his forehead. Atem struggled against it, trying to claw at Kaiba’s body, but his arms were too short to reach. It was rather comical.

“I’m serious, get outta here!”

Curious passersby who had apparently seen both Kaiba Seto  _ and _ the King of Games in one area had started to appear. Otogi, while sad because he had  _ just _ mopped, was less upset. Customers.

“Quick, tell these guys all about how wonderful my game is.” He said.

Kaiba looked at him, raised an eyebrow, and was promptly punched in the stomach by Atem.

“Ow, you little-”

Otogi threw a die at him, “Language, Kaibabe.”

Kaiba hissed, grabbed Atem by the hair, and dragged him to the back of the shop. He opened the employee door and pulled the pissed off pharaoh away. Yuugi followed, and waved at the crowd of people, who looked both amused and alarmed.

“Buy Dungeon Dice Monsters! It’s a real fun game, and is nothing like Duel Monsters!” He called, and then laughed when Otogi gave an indignant shout.

Well, now it had been recommended by the King of Games. People shrugged at one another, grabbed cases of dice and little monster figurines, as well as the occasional packet of Duel Monsters cards, and lined up in front of the register.

N i c e.

Otogi rung everyone up. His slow day had become fast very quickly, but he wasn’t mad. He just wanted to ring everyone up quickly so he could go deal with the idiots in the break room.

It didn’t take nearly as long as he’d thought it might, which was good. Part of him wished the line hadn’t ended, and he could make more money, but the other half preferred the chance to take his break and make fun of Atem for being dumb.

He locked the front door and flipped the sign so it showed “Closed” to the world. He’d change it back in a bit, but he wasn’t allowed to let people into the store while it wasn’t being tended to.

In the back room, Yuugi was holding Atem away from Kaiba, and Kaiba was on the other side of the room examining his nails.

“How goes it, dick munchers?” Otogi greeted.

“Kaiba got us wet, and Yuugi won’t let me kill him! Otogi, help!” The Pharaoh pouted.

Otogi smirked, “I wish Kaiba would get  _ me _ wet.”

“Yeah, I bet you do.” Kaiba scoffed. “Slut.”

“How dare you insult my friend!” Atem roared.

“Someone needs a nap.” Yuugi giggled, “‘Tem, it’s not that big of a deal, really.”

Atem stopped squirming and gave Yuugi puppy eyes. “But your new shirt…”

“It’s a little damp, but otherwise unharmed. And I’m also okay. And you are okay.”

“My floor isn’t.” Otogi said.

“Cry me a river.” Kaiba said.

“That’ll make it worse!” Otogi threw another die at Kaiba and then found himself in a headlock. 

“That’s our cue to leave! Use protection!” Yuugi crowed, and then dragged Atem out of the store, cackling.

“Wh-”

“You gonna get me wet now~?” Otogi cooed.

Kaiba let him go and backed away, “Shut up. Pervert.” His cheeks were pink. CUTE.

Otogi smirked, “My break is only so long, Kaiba. But I’m sure you have something longer for me.”

“Stop that!” Kaiba’s blush grew darker, and his scowl grew deeper. 

Otogi laughed and stepped forward. Kaiba slowly backed himself into a corner. Otogi twirled a strand of his hair and considered the other man for a moment.

“What’s this? Hiding from me?” He took another step, and Kaiba squinted at him. “C’mon, Kaibabe, I’m not that scary, am I?” 

Kaiba took a deep breath as Otogi stalked closer. Otogi pinched Kaiba’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and tugged Kaiba’s head down so they were staring at each other. Kaiba was… surprisingly passive.

And then there was a crackling noise. Kaiba, in the blink of an eye, pulled out another water bottle and squirted it directly into Otogi’s face.

“YOU FUCKER.”


End file.
